A Mother's Tell
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: A Strange, new illness is effecting one of the DigiDestind's mother. Read her story and find how what really's going on. A one-Shot story.


MT: Yo, Master here! Been a while, but I here now, and trying to get back into the creating wave! This is just a simple One-Shot to try out this idea I have been working on for a while.

A Mother's Tell

My story is pretty unbelievable, but it has happened. I should know since I'm writing this down. I wouldn't bore any of you with the smaller details, I will just tell you how it happened.

I remember waking up one morning, on a sunny August, feeling like million bucks! I couldn't remember the last time I felt so full of energy. It felt like someone had put wheels on my feet, and that I was gliding through my day's chore without much effort. I wasn't the only one who noticed this either. My husband of many years, and my two children said I so more energetic then normal.

You want to know who my children are? Well that's an easy one. My son is named Tai, and my daughter is name Kari. They're pretty common names from where I lived, but these two names are special, and not just to me. See, they're part of a large, growing group called the DigiDestind. Now, that's something I really don't need to go into at this, because everyone in the entire world should know what a DigiDestind is.

Anyways, this feeling continue for some time before I notice anything out of the ordinary! I remember waking up in September, feeling just as full as energy I have been. Now, I was a mother of two children, and I was getting up there in age. So, when I saw the first sigh of old age, I did what any mother would do. I want out and brought me some anti-aging cream, of course. But, that morning, when I looked into the mirror, I notice something an odd. The wrinkles that had been forming around my eyes for some time now, were gone, and I didn't even use any cream. I really didn't think much about it at the time, but if I had, maybe I could have stopped what was about to happen.

From September to November, I woke up slightly different then I did the night I went to bed. My hair, which had started to loose some color, suddenly looked healthier and more colorful then any treatment could offer. My stomach, which still showed sigh of getting birth twice, suddenly tightened up, and thinned out. It was like I never had children in the first place! Finally, there were my hands, which had started to show a small sigh of arthritis, were mysteriously better. Needless this also worried my family a bit, but I wasn't to worry about it.

It wasn't until December, that something happened that truly scared me. I woke up, like normal, but when I looked into the mirror, I looked a whole year younger! Now, one wouldn't think this was cause for alarm, and normally I would be so startled by it. But when you're the mother of a two children who has talking animals around, you tend to become a little paranoid about a few things. I decided, after nearly panicking, to keep this to myself. IT was only a year younger, so what would was there actually to worry about? Or that what I thought after I collected my thoughts.

As I want about my usually day, I couldn't help but notice the stares I was getting from my family. I guess when you lived in a family that has dealt with the weird before, it hard to hide, even if it something as small as looking a year younger. It wasn't until dinner that someone decided to ask what had happened to me. I told them I really didn't know anymore then they did. When my husband suggest going to the doctors to have this looked at, I said there was no need too. I realized now that was a stupid thing to say.

For a period this de-aging continued in a weird fashion. I would wake up on certain days looking the same as I went to bed. Then there were days, when I got up, and looked a year or two younger. I figure out when I was about to loose another year. When it was about to happen, I notice that my skin would tingle all day, and that I would feel more tired at the end, making me want to go to bed earlier. I don't know why it only happens at night, I couldn't figure out.

My family was growing more worried with each year I lost, but for some reason, I wasn't. That should have scared me as much as this whole de-aging thing, but it didn't. And just between you and me, I kinda liked what happening to me. It wasn't everyone day that you grow younger then older. It was a dream come to true!

It took nearly four mouths for something to really happen, but then, I still wasn't all that scared about it. I had lost ten years, making quite noticeable to anyone with eyes. To those that knew my family and myself, they knew that something wrong when they see me. Though, I was mother to two DigiDestind, so I was kinda in the public eyes now. Those I knew even starting to ask if I was fine, and I just replied that I was fine. Those weird looks they gave me, really didn't sit all that well in the pit of my stomach. It made me realize, just a little, of what was happening to me.

I started to really became concern when I realized that I still getting younger! Within two mouth I had lost another five years, putting me around my late twenties. It was about this time, that I realized something that scared me so much it shocked me out of my calm state of mind. I was having trouble remembering certain things. Before you jump to things, let say this, I wasn't getting younger in the mind with each year I lost. It was more like I loosing the experience behind that memory. I guess the best way to say it, is that I was watching a TV show. I remember watching it, but can't recall the entire show.

My husband must have sense this in me, because he once more suggested seeing a doctor. This time I decided it might be good to see someone. When I reached the doctors, and they were told about me, I was shock to learn that I wasn't the only one with this problem. At least three others were showing sigh of the same illness that was infecting me. It gave me no comfort know that there were others like me.

After a six hours of testing, they found no clue as to what was wrong with me. They told us that the same problem had come up with the other three victims as well. They said that they couldn't really understand this strange illness. All they knew for sure was that this didn't seem to be contagious. That actually gave me a little comfort, knowing that I wouldn't cause other to grow younger from being around me. I was then free to go, with the doctor telling me husband to record my illness as it happens.

As I continue to slip further away from adulthood, my relationships started to also change. The most noticeable, and probably painfully one were with my own husband. I felt awkward around him. It was hard to look at him at the person I spent the better part of my life with, and more like an older sibling figure. Even when we slept, it didn't have the same feeling that it was once had. Well, to me at least.

Then there were my children.

While they had experience much in their adventures in that other world, I think seeing their mother slowly grow younger was something that truly shocked them. Still, they were very supportive when they learn that I was forgetting certain things. Kari took over cleaning for me when it became to hard for me. And though I was to proud to admit this, she quickly became better at it then I was.

Then there was Tai. He took over cooking when I forget how to cook myself. I heard he learned it form one of his close friends who was like him, a DigiDestind. Like my daughter, I didn't want to admit that he was better then me at something I spent the better part of my first childhood to learn. It was also another blow to my ego when I learn that Tai could create food that wasn't only good for you, but taste better too. I really didn't know how my ego took some damage and still lived.

As all of this was happening, I was still getting younger, generally loosing my hold on the adult world. I never said this to any member of my family, but I was truly scared. Part of me wonder if this strange disease would never stop. I wonder if I was just going to keep getting younger and younger? I wonder if I would get so young that I would just disappear. That thought along kept me up many nights.

My family must have sense my discomfort, because they decided, out of the blue, to take me out on the town. Around that time I was about the same age as my first-born child. They even brought me an outfit, though I don't know why bother? I could only wear it once, and then they'll have to give it away. You probably could tell by now that I didn't really want to go, still, I wasn't going to waste my love ones efforts. So, I caved and want on this little outing.

We didn't go to any place fancy, just a small restaurant near our apartment building. When I was still an adult, it was my favorite place when I didn't feel like cooking. It was there, that something happened that I would never forget.

I remember it all clearly, I was sitting between my husband, who know seems like a father to me, and next to Tai. I remember feeling timid from all of the stares I was getting. People weren't aware of this disease I had yet, so they were curious as to where the third child of one of their normal come fro? I also remember all of the nagging my oldest born was getting to his little sister.

Kari had started to see someone, and she was refusing to let her brother in on who this new man was. So Tai, being the older protective brother that he was, began asking the same questions every time we were together. I could tell it was getting on Kari's nerves. Now you'll think my husband would step in and put an end to this, but that wasn't the case. He was behind his son all the way in this matter. I was getting a little annoyed by this too.

I guess you could say it was the mother, remaining in me, that caused me to react. But, I didn't execute it in the way a mother should have. I took some sticky sauce that was by me, and without warning pooled the entire sauce on Tai's head. The look on his face was priceless. It was a mix of shock and surprise, like he didn't think he own mother would do should a childish act and in all reality, I was surprise myself.

Well, the shocked lasted for about a minute, and then Tai counterattacked. He grabbed a glass of ice water, and pooled it over my head before I could do anything. Angry more then surprised, I begin a fierce food fight that nearly ruined the entire place. I could remember flying food, some it thrown by me, most thrown by my own athletic son. My Husband and daughter tried to stop us, but it was no use, we were in the heat of the moment and nothing could stop us.

Well, it was finally stopped when the police was forced to come. They let us off with a warning, but also told my husband to control his children better. Later, when we go back home, he gave Tai and me a fatherly talking. It was around this time, that I realized how far I have fallen. My own husband no longer thought of me as his loving wife, but more as another one of his children. And I couldn't look at him like the loving husband like I used too. Now he was just my father.

After our scolding, we were both sent to our rooms. I could see Tai complaining being treated like a little kid, but I truly didn't mind, the quiet gave me time to think, though that wasn't always a good thing. Since I turned 18 I have been sleeping with Kari, and borrowing some of Tai's old clothes for around the house. It funny, but mother usually don't wear hand me downs from their own children, but I guess I just different.

Now, what I'm about to tell you, is something I haven't told anyone. I really had fun with that food fight I had with my son turned brother. It took my mind off of this whole de-aging thing that was happening to me. It was enjoyable to act the age I have become. For very short moment, I had completely forgotten about my situation, and it felt good.

Some more mouths passed, and I was taken down to age 14, two year younger then my son, and two older then my daughter. It also one of my doctors visit, something I had come to hate more then any normal person my age. All they really did were run the same tests only and only again, to see if they could find something different between me, at different ages. But this time, something different happened.

I remember setting in that white room, wearing these stupid grown that they make us wear. I also remember that someone didn't turn up the heat. I was bored at the time, waiting for those stupid tests to be over, so I could go home.

That was another thing about this strange change I was going through. Ever since I started that food fight, I had become overwhelm to the emotion best suited to the age I was current at. Or maybe, I also felt that way. Maybe I just pushed it out of my mind to try and keep what was left of my old adult life.

I was waiting like normal for the doctor who would gave me the tests, bored out of my skull. Then, to my surprised, a new face entered into the room I was in. This man kinda scared him. He must have stood about five feet, 11 inches. He has a static face, and piercing blue eyes that seems to see into your soul. His red hair was cut short, almost military style. The man was clearly not from Japan. Still, something about him scared me.

He then asked me a lot of weird questions, like how long have I interacted with digimon and if I have even been attack by one? It was a weird thing to ask, given the fact that my past experience with digimon has become public knowledge. I actually wished for the usually test I have gotten use too. I was let go after a hour and half of questioning, something that still bother me greatly, just writing it down sent shiver down my back.

The next few mouths that pass were really uneventful. All I really did was watched TV and draw, a hobby I was good at when I was younger, and recently rediscovered. The only other thing I remember in the past 2 and half mouths was that doctor I meant a while back, making a statement about the illness I was suffering.

The Doctor, one Richard Jones, had informed the world about a non-lethal disease. He said that it was cause from encounters with digimon. It seem that some people, certain people, can absorb data from a certain digimon, which would cause them to grow younger according to have old the data from the digimon is. He then went into a long-winded speech about the science of how the entire illness works, something I could never understand, even if I was an adult. It seems that this Doctor Jones has been studying this sort of thing even before the illness actually happened to anyone.

There those who were immure to this illness as well. DigiDestind were among them, of course. The good doctor said that about 53 percent of the world could be infected. Hearing that really didn't bring me any comfort, it actually made me a little more frightened then I was before.

Another few weeks passed and I lost a few more years, putting me around eight year old, around the mouth I started to de-age. Then something weird happened to me.

I remember watching TV with my family, my older siblings and my father, when for some reason I started to sneeze. It was soft, short, dry burst, but it was weird because the air itself was dry. I continued sneezing for about 3 and half minutes, or that what I was told. When it was finally over, I felt strangely lit, like something had been lifted off of my back. I really couldn't explain what I felt I that moment, but I know something had happened.

I was surprised when I didn't loose another year in a few weeks. Still, I wasn't about to get my hopes up. I had sometimes gone weeks without an attack, just for one to stocker punch me. But I waited, waiting to see if something would happen. Surprisingly nothing happened.

Then come another one of my visit to that creepy doctor. I was surprise when he said that the illness has run its course, meaning I was free from it! I was very happy to hear that. My husband, umm, father then asked if I could be restored to my old age. The Creepy doctor then went into another one of his long-winded talks that I could barely understand. But, from what I could make sense of, was that my body couldn't stand the change for reason I couldn't understand. I was a little sad by this, and I could tell that my new daddy was also sad. But I knew we would overcome this in time.

Now, you think that after all this has happened to me in the past year, my life would finally settle down, but that wasn't the case. I remember that all to well, as well. I had just gotten sigh up for school, something I wasn't looking forward too. We had just gotten home, and I went into the room I now shared with my former daughter. I noticed the computer screen glowing in a funny color. When I looked at it, I was surprise to find an egg on the screen. I was more surprise when the egg came flying out of the screen, and landed in my hands. I thought I couldn't be more surprised when a digivice, like the one my new older sister has, appeared on the desk. I knew what all this meant, but I was to shock to grip it.

Later, after showing the egg to my family, they were just as shocked as I was. It's not everyday that a mother, who changes into a little girl over the course of a year, gets a digiegg. Still, I had a feeling this new development would help me to get settle into this new life I was starting. The egg hatch a day later, and I was given a digimon named Budmon. Big Brother Tai said I couldn't go into the digital world yet, he said it was still a little dangerous for a newbie like me. I really didn't understand it, but I did as he said.

I had to wait a whole mouth before I could go into the digital world! I was very mad at him for that one. Still, getting to know my digimon partner helped pass the time. Finally, when my partner reached the rookie stage, I was allowed into the digital world. I was excited, probably more then I have been in a long time.

My first time going to the digital world was truly amazing. The process was so unbelievable, I can't put into words. But I can tell you this, as soon as it started, it was over. Still, it was one wild ride.

The first thing, I notice when I got to the digital, were my clothing. Instead of the usually white and yellow-strapped t-shirt, brown shorts, and pink sneakers I wore. I now wore a dark green skirt not to long or to short, but just right, with a black strap down each side. I also had a light green shirt on with a blue strap running down the center. I wore a jacket that match my skirt and had the same strap as the skirt, running down the sleeves and the back. I also had high tops that were the same as my skirt and jacket, matching strap and all. Finally, I had gotten a pair of goggles, like the one my son and his friend was known for, only my, were pink and blue. I had heard from my big sister that this happen sometimes, but still, I was amazed by it.

My older siblings and a couple of their friends were kind enough to show me around. I had Kari tell me about the digital worlds a few times, but that was just a mother's curiosity at work. Still, it was amazing to see with ones own eyes.

The group decided to took me to one of they're favorite hangout spots in the digital world, when something really bad happened. A large group of insert digimon ambushed us. Tai told me, before coming to the digital world, that though peace has been restored, problems were still around. He told me that the biggest problems are for the DigiDestind. He told me that a lot of digimon are trying to defeat DigiDestind to prove that they're strong, as it was the DigiDestind that defeated the digital world's entire crisis.

The digimon must have sense that my partner and I was new, as they tried to attack us, in a plan to distract the others. A plan that worked perfectly! For the first time since I was turned back into a little girl, I had never felt so helpless. I also knew that my partner, whom has become a close friend, felt the same way. Something woke inside of me in that one moment, and my Digivice become active. I watched as my partner digivolve into her champion form for the first time. With this new turn of events, we were able to hold on our and the older more experience DigiDestind fought with trouble. I was surprised when my siblings and they friends only injured the digimon, not destroy. I was told later that these digimon weren't evil, just trying to prove their strength, so there was no need to harm them more then needed. I could understand that.

After the battle was over, everyone told me of the great job I done. I was very embarrassed to be getting praise for someone older then me. It's funny when I think about it, I use to be older then them, but now I'm the youngest one there. Still, it felt nice to be accepted after all that happens to me.

So, that's my story, of how after a year of de-aging I became a DigiDestind. I had heard that they're close to a breakthrough with the illness that cause my change, but it wouldn't work for anyone who has already be effect by it completely. Not that I care anymore. It's funny, you know, as I sit here, writing about how I reached my second childhood, I still think back to my old adult life. My old life seems like something I watch on Television instead of living. But the proof is there, and I would never forget it, even if it seemed like a dream.

(…)

MT: Well, there's the idea I had wanted to try out for a while now. It would probably came up in a later story, but didn't expected it any time soon.


End file.
